onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nobody700/Chapter 756: Nut Crackers, Sasusages, and Sunflowers, these make a chapter.
So we're getting a popular character contest, so why not place your top 10 favorite characters? I'll start for you lazy jerks. 10. Franky, 9. Jinbe, 8. Bartolomeo, 7. Robin, 6. Whitebeard, 5. Lucci, 4. Doflamingo, 3. Usopp, 2. Luffy, 1. Crocodile. Now, cover story is them doing random crap. Luffy writing crap, Sanji wearing crap, Nami putting on crap , Usopp putting on crappy sunglasses, Brook spraying crap on himself, Zoro putting crap in his mouth, Robin putting crap on her face, Franky combing his hair with crap, and Chopper looking cute as crap. That's a lot of crap. Reminds me of Charmed. So Pervy vision checks for the dwarf princess, and sees many sights that should blind her for years. While captain of the wuss army is trying to interrogate Usopp. Oh shut up, two not Muslims who are easily converted beat your ass, and they got their asses beat by Bellamy and a wall. Shut up, you know what, the Dressrosa are my least favorite army in fiction. Kine'mon and Kanjuro pop up, and Usopp is scared off. I would be too, if two tall men wearing makeup and holding a giant dying bird ran up to me. But heh, Kanjuro only helps them get to them. Great job Kanjuro, now you are as useless as a baby. Trust me, babies are useless, no matter what 90s movies try to tell you. Hoeever, PV finds the princess, and messages it to Leo. Leo, reveals that the dwarfs were tough shits, breaking plates, hiding socks, and erasing tv recordings. Damn, do that's what happened to my Space Dandy episodes. THOSE DWARFS SHALL PAY, THE DANDY WAY! Also, they enter the fortress, and decide to invade it the only way America knows. From above, with bombs. Seeing as how they don't have bombs, Gladius offers to provide them. Robin holds down Not Sabo and Not Super Sayian 3 Goku, while they all run away. Back to God clan, Usopp calls out two idiots, while Violet revels something scary. Sugar is awake. Oh crap! I thought she'd wake up, I almost put it in my prediction, but I thought it was a little lame. Maybe not so much. Usopp, tries to dissuade it, But Violet says Sugar can revive herself. Wow... Her Devil Fruit is even more OP then Doflamingo, and he can control almost everyone! Sugar, now has a phobia to guys with long noses, and just long things in general. Now, she's a lesbian. She makes one guy with a long nose and sausages turn into a nutcracker. So that's how they become one. Why not make every toy that, and make them soldiers? Well, maybe that will be explained. Luffy, and Krabby battle some, but they are invincible... Unless someone falls on them. Fanboy, and Robin come in, with Gladius follows, in a rage. Bartolomeo and Robin VS Gladius and evil toys. So, it seems Rebecca has the key. Rebecca, surrounded by sun flowers, must battle her greatest enemy... The man who killed her mother... Diamanté. Can she defeat him, and bring the women in one piece one step up? Now, it's not just her, but Oda, who will step up. Let's see. I give this chapter a 7/10. It was a good pace, and advances the story, but that's kind of it. But, it does make some new interesting fights come up, and Sugar being awake is a new problem. Will Luffy finally get to the top floor?! Will Law be freed?! Will Rebecca grow a pair, and defeat Diamond man?! Will Toriko survive the pregnant King?! Will Bleach kill off more lovable characters in lame ways?! Will I ever read Naruto?! Will UQ Holder get back to not doing Negi school plots?! Will I ever find those Space Dandy episodes?! Will Fairy Tail even make me bother with it again?! Stay tuned, with the next episode of Nobody Z. Category:Blog posts